The Violet Hour
by PanzieLozenger
Summary: Malfoy just wants to feel something other than the constant numbness inside him. Ayla just needs some excitement. Could they be what each other needs? Can relationships just be purely physical? Rated M for strong sexual scenes and language throughout.


_**Disclaimer: **Ayla is a fictional character made up by me:) J K Rowling is responsible for the creation of Draco Malfoy and everything else Harry Potter related; I've just borrowed them for my own amusement. _

_**Please review! **I won't carry it on if no one likes it, haha :)_

_Ps, This story takes place within the sixth book._

**The Violet Hour.**

_Chapter One. _

"What are you looking at, _Malfoy_?" Ayla spat out the last word as if it were venomous. Draco Malfoy was leaning against a tree a little away from her, staring at her intently, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. His eyes narrowed at her words and he seemed to realise he was staring at her.

"Fuck off you filthy mudblood." He spat, pushing his fringe out of his eyes. Ayla laughed.

"Very fucking original." She said. Malfoy glared at her.

"I never asked for your opinion." He snarled. Ayla gave him the middle finger and turned her attention back to gazing at the Great Lake. She loved to come at dusk, the violet hour she called it; the time of the day where the sky turned a deep blue, just before the sun disappeared from view; when the colours danced across the sky. She leaned back onto her arms and admired the way the colours reflected in the water, vowing to herself she would buy a camera, just to try and capture the sheer beauty of this moment. She smiled to herself. This was the best part of her day; getting away from Harry and Ron and everyone. Sure she loved them, but there was only so much talk about _Voldemort_ she could take. Ayla missed the days when she and Hermione would stay up late, taking about boys and their lives back home. Nowadays it was as if everyone's lives revolved around schoolwork and The Dark Lord. She was bought out of her thoughts by the sound of laughter.

"What's so funny?" her voice was sharp, her irritation clear. Malfoy smirked.

"You were proper monging at the Lake. It's only some water you freak. Have you never seen so much water before?" his voice was mocking. Ally sat up straight.

"Watch it, Malfoy." She snarled. Malfoy laughed again, his usual mocking laugh that annoyed Ayla to her very core.

"Or what?" He smirked at her, loving the reaction he was getting from her.

Ayla took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, trying her best to ignore him. She needed to stop losing her temper like this. The littlest things wound her up, and she hated that.

"I said, or what? You deaf or something?" Ayla tried her best to ignore him. She closed her eyes and leaned back on her arms once again. _He's not worth it._

Malfoy watched as her eyes closed and she settled back. He huffed and leaned back against the tree. Why wasn't she fighting back? It had been so long since he had felt any kind of emotion; it was nice to actually feel something other than the numbness and worry that was constantly engulfing him. He hadn't realised how stressful his task would be, and these days he would give anything, _anything_ to not be him.

He glanced over at the girl and sighed softly. She was feisty, he knew so from previous encounters, yet he didn't even know her name. All he knew was that she was a muggle born, and that was enough for him to dislike her.

"Why are you down here at this time anyway? Shouldn't you be admiring Potter or whatever it is you Gryffindors do?"

Ayla groaned inwardly. She had just gotten calm again. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Look, I came down here to get away from everyone. You're ruining it for me, now will you kindly fuck off?" She refused to break eye contact with him. Malfoy scowled at her.

"How dare you speak to me like that. Don't you ever tell me to fuck off again; filthy mudblood." Ayla raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why? What are _you_ going to do about it?" She didn't care where this went anymore, he was pissing her off. Malfoy snarled at her before standing up and taking two steps towards her.

"Don't push me." He hissed at her. Ayla laughed at him, standing up to face him.

"Dead scary you are." She scoffed, taking a step forwards. Malfoy's top lip twitched with irritation, and he closed the gap between them, trying to intimidate her, to make her scared.

"I said don't push me." Ayla could feel the warmth of his breath on her face. Up close she could see how pale and worn out he looked. Dark circles donned the space beneath his eyes, and was it just her imagination or did his face look thinner and more pointed than usual? To put it nicely, Draco Malfoy looked like shit.

A slight pink tinge appeared in Malfoy's cheeks, and he shifted under Ayla's gaze.

"Stop staring at me. Freak." He spat. He didn't like the way she was staring at him. Her face had relaxed as a new emotion registered. Sympathy? Malfoy frowned. He refused to be felt sorry for by a mudblood. "I said stop staring at me!"

Ayla raised her eyebrows, keeping her gaze. Malfoy reached out and pushed her shoulder hard with his hand; hard enough to make her stagger backwards a couple of paces.

"Stop fucking staring at me you creep!" His voice was raised now. Ayla's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You just hit me." she stood up tall and glared at him. Thinking back to what McGonagall had said before about how she should stay out of trouble, she took a deep breath in and held it. As she exhaled, she let her shoulders sag. "Leave me alone, yeah Malfoy? I can't be arsed with any trouble." She sunk to the floor, turning her attention back to the Great Lake. Malfoy surveyed her for a moment, before sighing in defeat and sitting down next to her. Ayla wrinkled her nose at him but didn't move.

They sat together in silence for a few minutes.

"It's beautiful isn't it, the violet hour?" Ayla's voice broke the silence. Malfoy looked at her in confused.

"Err, what the fuck?" Ayla laughed.

"You know, that time of day, just before dusk. When the sky is purple and colours seems to dance their way across the sky. I call it the violet hour. It seems.. Magical don't you think? Like anything could happen."

"Everything here's fucking magical, it's a magic school." Malfoy scoffed. Ayla scowled at him before letting her face relax again.

"Fuck off, I think it's amazing." She said quietly. Malfoy observed her in the dim light. Her short ginger hair looked almost brown in the darkness. The moon was large and was giving off a soft glow that lit up one side of her face. She was pretty but not in the mainstream sense of the word. Her nose turned up slightly at the end, and her mouth always seemed a bit too wide for her face. She was quirky, and that's why people liked her. He watched as she lay back, her eyes flickering up to the stars above; it was getting darker now. Shadows flickered across her face and she closed her eyes. Malfoy looked at her for a long time, before getting up and standing over her. Ayla's eyes snapped open and she looked up at the tall figure standing over her. Her breath caught in her throat as he moved to kneel down, one knee either side of her waist.

"Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing?" her voice was nothing more than a whisper, she was too nervous, too afraid of what he was doing.

Malfoy took a deep breath, leaned forwards and captured her open mouth in a rough kiss. Ayla gasped into his mouth, squirming under his grip as his hands took hold of her wrists, pinning them above her head. He was stronger than he looked, and eventually Ayla gave in to the kiss. Her eyes closed and she began to kiss him back. He nipped at her bottom lip, sending a wave of pleasure through Ayla's body. She squirmed again, but this time for a different reason. Her toes curled as Draco Malfoy's tongue entwined with her own. His body pressed down harder on hers, grinding down onto her crotch. She moaned into his mouth. At the sound, Malfoy broke the kiss and sat up, a smirk plastered on his face. Ayla opened her eyes, breathing heavily.

"What the FUCK?" She exclaimed, her eyebrows drawing together in frustration. Malfoy shrugged.

"You enjoyed it." He said simply. Ayla felt her cheeks turn pink. She had.

Malfoy looked down at her, taking in her flushed complexion. The sight of her trapped beneath him was turning him on more than it should have.

"Let me fuck you." It was more of an order than a question. Ayla's mouth dropped open in surprise. She watched as he pulled his top off over his head, his pale skin almost white under the moonlight. She was thinner than she expected him to be. She was about to protest when Malfoy attacked her lips with his. Instantly Ayla responded. She sucked on his bottom lip, bruising it roughly. He moaned into her mouth, pressing his body up against hers. He released her arms and moved his hands down to the bottom of her t-shirt. Without asking permission he tugged it up to above her breasts.

She wasn't wearing a bra. Malfoy looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Filthy whore." He spat, looking at her pert breasts. He grabbed one, massaging it in his strong hand. He brushed his thumb over her nipple, causing it to harden. Ayla let out a low breath and bit her lip. She reached up and found Malfoy's belt. Fumbling slightly, she undid it, locating his zipper and sliding it down slowly. She took hold of the top of his trousers and pulled them down. His erection was straining against his boxers and Ayla felt a small sense of pride. She had done that.

Malfoy reached his hand down and up under her skirt. He wrenched her knickers to the side, running a finger across her opening. Ayla shivered beneath him and he smirked. He pulled them down her legs and chucked them to the side of them. He ran his finger across her slit again, sliding a finger in slowly. She was wet. He spread her legs roughly. He lined himself up with her opening and thrust in hard; no warning whatsoever.

"Fuck!" Ayla moaned loudly as Malfoy entered her. She was tight; not a virgin but not a slut. Malfoy slid out slightly before thrusting himself into her again. His eyes closed in bliss. This was the sweet release he had needed. He pumped himself into her again and again, enjoying the whimpers and moans Ayla was emitting. He grabbed hold of both of her legs and threw them over his shoulders, allowing himself to enter her deeper. Ayla emitted a moan that went straight to his erection. He continued fucking her, harder, faster; each thrust more pleasurable than the last.

Pure bliss radiated through Ayla's body, she had never been fucked like this before. She angled her hips towards him, allowing him to go deeper inside her. Her hands went up to his hair and she tugged it lightly, bringing him closer to her body. He soon found her sweet spot, and Ayla felt her legs begin to tremble uncontrollably. Her breathing sped up, her eyes closing as her body hit highs she had never experienced before.

Ayla's muscles clamped down on Malfoy's erection, causing the sweet friction he needed to reach his own climax. With a resounding "Fuck yes", Malfoy was in ecstasy. He continued thrusting into her, emptying himself into her.

Panting, Malfoy rolled onto the grass next to Ayla. Ayla's chest rose and fell dramatically, as she frantically tried to get her breath back. Malfoy looked at the stars, a small smile playing on his thin lips.

Ayla tugged her top down and looked over at him.

"Um, thanks I guess?" She said, out of breath. Malfoy laughed lightly.

"I needed that." He said, still looking up at the stars. Ayla blinked.

"And me." she admitted shyly. Malfoy looked over at her.

"What's your name by the way?" Ayla's mouth formed an 'o' shape, her eyebrows knitting together.

"You don't know my name?" Malfoy shook his head and shrugged. Ayla frowned at him.

"What is it then?" he probed, sitting up to look at her. Ayla averted her gaze.

"Psht. Why should I tell you." Malfoy cocked his head at her.

"So I know what name I'll be yelling next time I fuck you." Ayla was gobsmacked by his boldness. She looked at him through narrow eyes. He was still naked, and in the moonlight; as much as she didn't want to admit it, he looked bloody gorgeous. His hair was ruffled and stuck up in random clumps.

"Ayla Stone." She offered out her hand. Malfoy looked at it for a moment before taking it.

"Draco Malfoy. Thanks for the fuck, Ayla Stone."


End file.
